Back to where we were
by csouthard11
Summary: Buttercup broke up with Butch because she though it would be better for both of them, will Butch be able to fix it, or will Buttercup's break up last forever? Oneshot


Buttercup's Point of View:

My eyes tear up as I scream and throw the last piece of his stuff out the open window and into the yard. Shouldn't it feel better now that his things are as gone as he is? Shouldn't I feel better, because I know I'll DO better now that he's out of my life for good, and he's gong to do better now that I'm out of his life for good.

I should. . .Why don't I? Why does it hurt? Why won't my stupid heart just go away, why can't I control my own emotions?

My body crashes to the floor of my bedroom as the teas flow out freely, finally being released from their prison.

"Buttercup?" My sister, Blossom's, voice comes from the door frame. "Are you okay?" She asks, I hear her foot steps coming closer to me.

I drag my body closer to the bed and farther from her. "I'm fine." I mumble through my tears into the carpet."Just go away."

Blossom sighs, but I hear her turn anyway. "He only left because you told him to you know that don't you?" She says just loud enough for me to hear. "If you asked him to come back he would."

I growl and reach onto my bed without looking, I pick up a fuzzy pillow and throw in in her direction, I hear the thud as it hits her body.

"I was just trying to help Buttercup." She says before walking out, closing the door behind her and leaving me alone to sulk.

I sigh and sit up strait, then I slowly crawl towards my CD collection. Music always makes everything better right? It takes away the pain if only for a moment.

I grab a CD from the top shelf, then crawl over to the CD player, pushing the CD in before sprawling my body on the ground under it.

"_I never meant to cause you any trouble,_

_ I never meant to cause you any pain,_

_ I only wanted one chance to see you laughing, _

_ I only wanted to see you laughing in the purple rain."_

My body folds itself up against my will, into a rocking position on the floor. The music flows through my whole body as I let the lyrics coarse through my veins.

My minds slips slowly into unconsciousness with the sweet music playing all around me, my own personal pain killer.

Butch's Point of View:

Why would she do that? What reason could she have for doing it? I close my eyes and put my hands over my face.

"You still sulking about Buttercup?" Brick says, looking up from his book across the room and sighing when I feebly nod my head. "Just go talk to her, it's only been three days, maybe she's calmed down enough to at least give you an explanation as to why she broke up with you. . .And threw you out her her window before locking all of the doors." He finishes with an audible smirk.

"Do you even know Buttercup?" I ask, my eyes opening beneath my hand and my fingers parting only enough for me to look at him.

"No, not really." He says simply, looking back down to his book for only a moment before his head flashes back towards me. "But you do."

I watch him for a moment before moving my hand and sitting up. "You know what?" I say grabbing my shoes from beside me. "You're right!"

"As I usually am." Brick smirks. "By the way, Blossom text and said she unlocked Buttercup's window incase you decided to stop by for a visit."

I smile and look at him from the door. "Tell your girlfriend my thanks then." I say before flying out into the cold air. I can tell it's about to rain.

Buttercup's Point of View:

I yawn and open my eyes to find my body still on the floor under the radio, but the music has stoped, and it's suspiciously cold now.

Looking around I see the source of the cold air, the widow is open, but I could've sworn it hasn't been open since I threw Butch out.

Butch. . . I know I I did what was best for both of us, but just the mention of his name is enough to make me crumble into a pit of my own disrepair and tears.

I sigh and crawl up off of the floor to my feet and i manage to stand only long enough to make it to the bed and collapse again.

"Buttercup." I hear Butch's voice in my ears and know that my mind must be playing a cruel trick on me.

"Buttercup." my mind fakes the voice again, this time louder and a bit more forcefully than before.

The bed beneath me creeks as I feel something push down the side just as a warm hand touches my shoulder.

My eyes both shoot open, only to meet the dark Green orbs that could only ever belong to Butch Jojo.

"Butch." My voice barely comes out as a scratchy whisper, but the sound seems to fill the whole room. "What are you doing here?"

His arms try to constrict themselves around me, but I pull away and roll towards my wall. "Get out Butch." I say trying not to look into his eyes again.

"No." He answers, crawling onto the bed and moving beside me, once again placing a hand on my shoulder. "No. Buttercup, I'm not leaving. I want an explanation. We were fine, and you broke it off for no reason." His eyes burn holes into my own and I feel myself tear up.

Don't cry. I say to myself. Don't let him see you cry Buttercup, then you'll be more vulnerable than ever. . . Crap.

I failed, the tears flow freely down my face in hot streams. "I-Butch. . .I can't. . ." I stutter pushing my face into his muscular, warm chest.

I feel his body tighten as he pulls me closer and rubs my back. "Buttercup, you still love me don't you?" He asks comforting me.

I nod, still sobbing, into his chest. I mean, you can't date someone for three years then just get over them in three days, I don't know how I had fooled myself hat I could.

"Buttercup, why did you throw me out then?" He asks, pulling away and forcing me to look at him.

"I-I. . ." I calm myself down, trying desperately not to stutter again. "Butch. . .You're so good at football." I say, sitting up, bringing him with me. "But you turned down three football scholarships because of me."

His eyes soften and his hands run across my face in a, surprisingly, soothing motion. "Buttercup, I have NEVER felt this way about ANYTHING. . .Ever. . .Don't you think it's natural that I would want to stay here with you. . .To be honest I don't want to go to college. You know I'm barely passing classes now, and Brick is doing most of the things for me. . . Don't cry. . ."

He leans closer and kisses my forehead. "Please, can we just go back to the way things were before? I might die if I have to go another day without you." He finishes with a pleading smile.

I sniff and wipe away some of my tears. "yea, we can. . .But if you ever tell anyone that I cried, I'll have to cut you."

He laughs and lies down on my bed, pulling me down with him and against his chest, still moist from where I had lost control of my tears earlier.

"I love you Buttercup." He whispers, rubbing his hand in gentle circles around my back in slow calming motions.

"I love you too Butch." I say numbly as I close my eyes and let his motions lure me into sleep. Never again will I be stupid enough to kick him out.

Suddenly my body rushes up and I look down at him. "Crap." I mumble getting out of bed and putting my shoes on.

"What is it? What's wrong?" He asks worried, standing up and grabbing my arm before I can go out the door.

I look at him with a guilty smile. "How long ago id it start raining?" I ask looking towards the rain outside.

He looks at the rain confused. "It started about an hour ago, I got in your window just before it started."

I grimace and walk over to the window, opening it and letting a few cool droplets of rain fly onto my face. I turn to him and with another guilty smile pointing out the window. "All of your things are out there, in the mud."

His face goes blank for a moment before he bursts into laughter. "I figured you would've set it on fire by now Buttercup." He pauses and smiles at me. "Are you going soft on me here?" He asks walking over and standing chest to chest with me.

I laugh and put my hands around his body, looking up to face him. "No, Just thought you would want to know." I say leaning up as he leans down and pushes his lips against mine in a world shattering kiss.

"Back to where we were?" He asks, motioning to where we had be lying on the bed with a smirk.

I nod and allow him to lead me back to the bed. "Back to where we were. . ."

(A/N you like? huh? do you? Should I do more one-shots like this? Yes, no, maybe? Okay then, bye!)


End file.
